El Recuerdo de un Caluroso Verano al Reencuentro e
by shiro24kuro
Summary: Amata Sora un joven trabajador de veinticuatro años se encuentra repentinamente con Kagura Demuri un viejo amigo de la universidad que no veía desde hace dos años… Luego de encontrarse, Amata tiene unos breves recuerdos del caluroso verano que vivió hace dos años atras con el joven pelirrojo y los motivos del porque él y Kagura no se vieron más. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hola, Hola :D espero que tod s estén muy bien...

Esté es un nuevo fic que comencé a escribir hace poco xD,... u_u y si lo se aun no he actualizado el otro, pero esta fue una idea que se me vino repentinamente y no la quería dejar pasar n_n.

Además desde que había comenzado a ver el anime de Aquarion Evol había tenido muchas ganas de escribir un yaoi con mis dos personajes favoritos de la serie n/n jajajajaja xD

u_u Primero que nada esta historia va estar narrada principalmente con las citas que utilice de uno de los mangas de una de mis Autoras favoritas Toko Kawai*o* ya que me parecieron muy hermosas al igual que el manga, se podría comentar que el fic va a ser parecido a un Songfic, solo que no es basado en una canción :D

Como bien sabe los personajes de Aquarion Evol no me pertenecen TwT ya que son de Shoji Kawamori y de Chinatsu Kurahana, Kana Ishida los diseñadores de los personajes, que en lo personal me encantan sus diseños *o*

Etto, también lamento los errores de ortografía o de redacción y también les quiero mencionar que el fic mayor mente va ser un Flash Back y cuando las letras aparezcan de la siguiente manera son:

Narración normal

_"pensamiento"_

_**"...citas de la autora..."**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Un Reencuentro, Un Recuerdo**

—"_En la empresa Evol, famosa por fabricar los mejores aparatos electrónicos y porque sus trabajadores son como una gran familia o eso es lo dicen las personas, por que hay jóvenes trabajadores que son solitarios como mi compañero Amata, un chico agradable y honesto pero a la vez muy solitario sobre todo cuando se trata del amor… He intentado mil formas para que tenga a alguien junto a él pero siempre rechaza a las personas que les presento diciendo que no son de su tipo o simplemente que sus personalidades no concuerdan la verdad ya no se que hacer"_ — pensaba un joven castaño que cubría su cabello con un gorro1 azul oscuro mientras lanzaba un gran suspiro al aire, ya estaba cansado de que su amigo siempre estuviera solo sentimentalmente, porque cuando salían en grupos Amata en algunas ocasiones participaba pero siempre daba esa sensación de soledad, el chico estaba tan concentrado que no escucho que su novia lo estaba llamando.

—Andy… ¡Andy! — llamaba una hermosa chica de cabello rubio oscuro, atado a una clineja del lado izquierdo con un mechón morado.

—Mix ¿que sucede?— le pregunto su novio cuando le presto atención.

—En que tanto estabas pensando, llevo rato llamándote— dijo la rubia con los brazos cruzados algo molesta mientras observaba que su novio la veía con una cara de confusión — ¡Mmm! Bueno no importa, solo quería saber si ya le dijiste a Amata que vamos a salir esta noche—

— ¡Eh! no le he dicho nada aun, creo que lo olvide voy a buscarlo— dijo el chico mientras salía de su oficina para buscar a su compañero, Mix negó con la cabeza, su novio era igual de olvidadizo como siempre la chica salió de la oficina para seguir al chico del gorro.

— ¡Bueno me voy! — dijo un joven de voz suave y calmada mientras veía a algunos de sus compañeros.

—¡Amata espera! — Grito el chico del gorro mientras corría hacia él.

—Andy ¿que pasa?— le pregunto el joven de cabello color naranja — Si vienes a buscar los documentos ya los deje en la oficina de Mix— dijo mientras le sonreía.

—No, no es eso— dijo el joven mirando a su compañero —Solo quería decirte que vamos a ir todos a beber algo, ¿quieres venir? — le pregunto el joven de ojos color miel, mientras le sonreía animadamente.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero creo que paso, tengo cosas que hacer— le dijo el joven de ojos violetas, notando que todos sus compañeros se desanimaban y otros lo miraban intensamente como Mix — ¡Uhm! Pero la próxima vez prometo ir con ustedes— dijo para que la chica no le preguntara que le pasaba.

—Bien, y para esa próxima vez no abra excusa— le reprocho Andy al peli naranja.

—De acuerdo— mencionó el chico de ojos violetas, abriendo la puerta de la oficina —Ahora si me voy, nos vemos el lunes y espero que se diviertan— fue lo ultimo que dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

— ¡Tsk! ¿No se porque? pero últimamente siempre rechaza nuestras invitaciones— dijo un joven de ojos grises.

—Tranquilo Jin, a lo mejor ya tiene una novia y no nos ha dicho— comentó la rubia mientras pensaba en el comportamiento de su compañero.

— ¿Tú crees? — le pregunto el joven de pelo verde.

—Puede ser— dijo el chico del gorro, algo inseguro ya después hablaría con su amigo.

****** Fuera de la oficina ******

El joven de ojos violetas salió tranquilamente de las oficinas Evol, encontrándose con el silencio nocturno y el frio aire del invierno. —Genial, esta nevando muy fuerte— mencionó el chico con sarcasmo para si mismo. —Creo que tomare un taxi— dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por las solitarias calles del lugar debido a la nieve, pero escuchó que alguien lo estaba llamando— »…Amata…«— el chico detuvo su paso —_"Debe ser Andy"_ — pensó mientras se volteaba para ver al castaño, sorprendiéndose por la presencia de una persona desconocida, al menos para esos instantes.

— ¿Amata, eres tú?— mencionó de nuevo, el recién llegado cuando se dio cuenta que su compañero le presto atención.

—Si, cuanto tiempo— comentó el chico con nostalgia, mirando al peli rojo e inevitablemente se le vinieron varios recuerdos del pasado, unos recuerdo del verano más caluroso que había vivido en su vida.

"…_**Ese día cerré con llave la cerradura.**_

_**Aquel caluroso día de verano dos años tras…"**_

****** Largo Flash Back ******

Dos chicos se encontraban en una tienda de conveniencia comprando unos bocadillos y algunas cervezas, era viernes por la noche y como todas las semanas, hacían lo mismo compraban las bebidas y se iban para el apartamento de cualquiera de los dos para contar sus vivencias de la semana, hacer bromas o cualquier tontería hasta que fuera el día siguiente, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes se pudo a ver imaginado que esa noche seria diferente a las otras que habían tenido y no era porque habían comprado bebidas de más, debido al calor sofocante que anunciaba la llegada del verano sino que seria una experiencia que le cambiaria la vida a ambos.

— ¡Ey! ¿Amata, que quieres llevar de bocadillo?— pregunto un chico con voz firme y ruda pero a la vez sexy.

—No lo se… cualquier cosa estará bien—le dijo con simpleza un joven de cabello color naranja.

— ¡Bueno! entonces llevare unos doritos2— comentó el chico de cabello rojo, mientras tomaba el paquete antes mencionado, el oji violeta solo suspiro por la selección de su compañero… Ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia la caja registradora para pagar la cuenta y caminar hacia el apartamento del peli rojo, durante todo el transcurso ambos chicos estuvieron en silencio, un silencio que fue interrumpido por el chico de ojos color oro —Amata pensé que hoy ibas a salir con Zessica— comentó el peli rojo mientras abría la puerta del apartamento.

—Yo también lo pensé, pero decidí cancelarlo—dijo sencillamente el peli naranja mientras tomaba asiento en la mini sala del lugar.

—Y ¿Por qué decidiste cancelarlo? — le pregunto el chico de aspecto salvaje mientras sacaba unas cervezas y abría uno de los paquetes de doritos.

— ¡Oh... Bueno! es que desde hace mucho tiempo tú y yo nos reunimos todos los viernes para hablar, es como una tradición que tenemos— se justifico el chico con voz suave y pausada mientras tomaba una cerveza que le paso su acompañante.

— ¡Tienes razón! hemos hecho esto desde que estábamos en secundaria— dijo Kagura mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida — ¡Aaahs! ¡Delicioso! — comentó el joven con entusiasmo, porque cuando el liquido paso por su garganta fue muy refrescante y más con el calor que estaba haciendo en el lugar — ¿Te molesta si me quito la camisa?— le pregunto Kagura a su amigo.

—No esta bien puedes quitártela, además es tu casa— dijo el joven mientras desviaba la mirada cuando el peli rojo se estaba quitando la prenda.

—Jajaja, solo te pregunte porque tú siempre fuiste reservado— le explico el chico mientras comía unos doritos, notando que su compañero también estaba sudando —Si quieres también te puedes quitar la tuya— le dijo con simpleza.

—No estoy bien así— dijo Amata haciendo un gesto con sus manos — ¿Porque mejor no prendemos el aire?— le pregunto el chico peli naranja mientras buscaba con la mirada el control del aparato.

— ¡Tsk! No se puede esta dañado—mencionó el peli rojo.

— ¡Y porque no me dijiste! hubiéramos ido a mi apartamento— le replico el chico.

— ¡Ya! No lo pensé— se defendió el peli rojo mientras tomaba de su bebida — ¡Oye! ¿Y como va tu relación con Zessica? — le pregunto Kagura.

—Va bien, eso creo, no hemos peleado y nos comprendemos mutuamente— dijo el chico muy contento— Y tú con Mikono—

—Bueno en el tiempo que llevamos saliendo hemos estado genial—

—Ya veo— respondió Amata con tono frio algo que no paso por desapercibido por Kagura, ambos chicos continuaron bebiendo y hablando de cosas triviales hasta que se les acabaron los bocadillos y las cervezas.

Amata se paro del suelo y camino hacia la habitación de Kagura que estaba cerca de la sala, se sentó en la cama que estaba junto a la ventana y observo el hermoso cielo nocturno, mientras que el aire de la noche refrescaba un poco el calor que sentía, el peli rojo lo siguió a su cuarto y se sentó junto al chico mientras lo veía detenidamente, los rasgo que tenia el rostro de Amata eran únicos además de delicados para ser un hombre.

— ¿Ya se acabaron las cervezas?— pregunto repentinamente el peli naranja que ya tenia las mejillas ligeramente rojas por el alcohol.

—No, solo queda una ¿la quieres? — le pregunto Kagura mientras le mostraba la lata.

El chico tomó la lata y la abrió, bebió un sorbo del líquido mientras veía a su compañero, —_"Kagura se ve tan hermoso bajo el reflejo de la luna"_ — pensó repentinamente Amata — ¡Oye! Kagura quieres cerveza— le pregunto el peli naranja.

—Jajaja ya estas completamente borracho— le sonrió sensualmente el peli rojo — Ya se acabaron, tú tienes la ultima — le dijo de manera tranquila.

—Entonces compartiré la mía contigo— dijo el chico mientras observaba la lata entre sus manos, tomó un gran sorbo del liquido y cuando Kagura estuvo descuidado Amata se acerco a él y lo acostó en la cama y lo beso, pasándole por aquel inocente beso el liquido de la bebida, Kagura no pudo hacer más, sino abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa mientras Amata terminaba el beso de manera lenta —Vez, te dije que la compartiría— comentó el oji violeta sonriéndole muy contento.

— ¿Amata Tú?— dijo Kagura aun sorprendido incorporándose en la cama y viendo a su compañero —No estas consiente de lo que estas haciendo, es mejor que descanses— mencionó el peli rojo mientras le arrebataba la lata de la manos.

Amata hizo un puchero — ¡Vamos Kagura! Claro que estoy consiente—dijo el chico con reproche mientras se acercaba una vez más al oji dorado — Lo que acabo de hacer fue darte un inocente beso — susurro cerca del oído del peli rojo —Kagura no debes sentirte nervioso, solo quiero jugar— el peli naranja hizo una breve pausa — ¿Acaso tu no quieres jugar? — le pregunto mientras le lamia el lóbulo de la oreja de forma sensual.

Kagura se separo un poco de Amata para verle la cara, y el chico desprendía un aura de deseo pero eso era algo que no podía explicar claramente con palabras aunque si lo estaba excitando y el alcohol que había bebido horas otras no le estaban ayudando —_"Mierda, ¿porque Amata debe ser tan lindo?_" — se pregunto el peli rojo sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para apartar eso malos pensamientos — _"No Kagura, recuerda que Amata tiene novia y es tu amigo…. Pero solo es un juego"_ — el oji dorado repitió las palabras que había dicho anteriormente el peli naranja —Esta bien Amata vamos a jugar— dijo el peli rojo mientras tomaba el rostro sonrojado del ojos violeta por el alcohol—Pero luego no quiero que te arrepientas—comentó Kagura mientras se acercaba al rostro del oji violeta y le dio un delicado beso en los labios, un beso suave y lleno de ternura solo para ver las reacciones del chico, pero el peli rojo quería profundizar ese delicado roce, quería saborear la boca de Amata y memorizar el dulce sabor de la misma… Lentamente el oji dorado delineo con su lengua los labios del peli naranja para que este le cediera el paso, algo que le fue concebido, Kagura probo el dulce sabor de la boca de Amata, era un sabor único e indescriptible, era un sabor dulce y amargo debido a la cerveza que se habían tomado antes, también recorrió con su lengua cada rincón de la cavidad bucal del peli naranja para memorizarlo y jugueteo de vez en cuando con la lengua de Amata; pero el beso se vio interrumpido por la falta de aire en ambos chicos.

Cuando ambos chicos se separaron del beso estaban muy sonrojados, aunque ninguno se disponía a hablar solo se veían intensamente con deseo y lujuria, repentinamente Amata se quito la camisa para dejar su torso desnudo a la vista de del oji dorado, — Kagura ¿quieres continuar? — le pregunto con inocencia fingida, algo que tentó al peli rojo y rápidamente se acerco al peli naranja y comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello y hombros de Amata mientras lo acostaba en la cama, esa noche sucedió algo nuevo para ambos, algo que ninguno de los dos esperaban y su único testigo fue la luna que se veía desde la ventana.

_**"…****Estando ebrio dormí con un amigo, eso es algo que suele pasar.**_

_**Que aquel amigo haya sido un hombre, es un resultado muy común de la impetuosidad juvenil.**_

_**Me acosté con el que es mi amigo de infancia…"**_

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana iluminado intensamente la habitación y el rostro de Amata que lentamente se fue despertando por los intensos rayos del sol; cuando abrió sus ojos en su totalidad se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su cuarto, el chico decidió levantarse para buscar a su amigo y además de que quería tomar un baño por alguna extraña razón se sentía sucio pero sintió un dolor agudo en su parte baja por lo que se volvió acostar en la cama, recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación y vio su ropa ordenada en una silla suspiro cansado mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Ya despertaste— se escuchó una voz muy conocida.

—Si, y me duele el trasero— dijo el chico mientras suspiraba.

—Jajaja, lo siento anoche fui algo brusco— se disculpó el peli rojo mientras le daba una taza de café a su compañero y se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

— ¡Ugh! No fuiste tan rudo, todo lo contario fuiste muy amable— dijo el chico algo apenado mientras bebía un sorbo del liquido color negro. —Que pasara con nuestras novias— expresó con tono algo desanimado

—No te preocupes por eso— le dijo Kagura —Solo fue algo que paso por el alcohol— mencionó el peli rojo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

— ¡Tsk! Estas muy calmado, ¿acaso no recuerdas?— le pregunto Amata mientras veía por la ventana del cuarto, se notaba ligeramente enfadado.

—No— dijo de manera calmada viendo de reojo al peli naranja —Recuerdo todo lo que hicimos muy claramente—

—Entonces como puedes estar tan relajado—

—Pues si me molesto no resolveré nada— dijo Kagura con simpleza.

— ¡Tsk! ¡Que molesto!, no deberías ser tan frio— dijo Amata mientras lo tomaba salvajemente de la camisa—Se supone que deberías ser más comprensivo con los asuntos del corazón de los demás— exploto muy molesto el peli naranja.

—Y me lo dice alguien que estudia ingeniería electrónica— comentó en tono burlón el oji dorado mientras apartaba a su compañero de forma brusca.

—Por eso lo digo, deberías ser más sensible se supone que estudias literatura— se quejo el peli naranja, Kagura salto una carcajada, se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida de la habitación.

_**"…****Para ser honesto, ya nos habíamos besado antes, como broma.**_

_**Era como si fuéramos dos gatos jugando juntos.**_

_**Pero ayer.**_

_**Estábamos excitados al mismo tiempo.**_

_**La embriagues, el momento, la juventud, la curiosidad…**_

_**Cuando todas estas cosas se juntaron, fue más que suficiente…"**_

—Bueno voy a prepararte el baño, para que luego vallamos a desayunar— le aviso el peli rojo… El peli naranja solo asintió mientras el moreno salía de la habitación... Luego de unos minutos Kagura regreso al cuarto, para buscar una muda de ropa limpia en su armario —Ya esta listo el baño, y puedes ponerte esta ropa— le dijo de forma amable al de ojos violeta mientras le daba la ropa.

—Vale, gracias por tomarte tantas molestias— dijo el peli naranja tomando la ropa y parándose lentamente de la cama.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? — le pregunto Kagura con burla.

— ¡No gracias! estoy bien solo— mencionó el chico mientras salía de la habitación y caminaba al baño… Cuando estuvo dentro del baño acomodo la ropa que le había dado Kagura, luego se metió lentamente en el agua tibia, eso hizo que su cuerpo se relajara y pensara con más claridad —_"Mierda anoche dormí con Kagura… No puede ser"_ — el chico lanzo un gran suspiro al aire, mientras se metía un poco más en la bañera —_"Pero no se sintió tan mal"_ — pensó Amata mientras recordaba lo que paso la noche anterior.

**** Recuerdo de la Noche Anterior ****

Amata estaba acostado el la cama de su amigo, mientras sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello del peli rojo para profundizar más el apasionado beso que le daba el oji dorado, ambos están muy excitados y sabían que no se podrían detener de esa pequeña experiencia que estaban apunto de experimentar.

— ¡Ey! Amata ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo? — le preguntó algo inseguro el peli rojo mientras daba pequeños besos en las mejillas de Amata y le acariciaba el torso con la mano izquierda y la otra mano la mantenía en la cama para no dejar todo su peso, en el cuerpo del peli naranja

— ¡Ugh! Si, ya te lo dije— le dijo el chico juntando sus labios al del peli rojo para besarlo, pero de una forma más salvaje y lujuriosa, enredando su lengua con la de su amigo, —_"Creo que puede volverme adicto a esta sensación, nunca me imagine que la boca de Kagura fuera tan deliciosa_" — pensaba Amata, mientras sus manos se deslizaban suavemente por la amplia espalda del moreno.

Kagura se separo del beso y se acerco al oído de su compañero — ¡Bien!, porque una vez que empiece no me detendré— le susurro el peli rojo, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, continuando por el cuello del chico y repartiendo algunos besos y mordiendo suavemente el lugar para dejar algunas marcas, mientras movía su cadera para rozar su miembro excitado con el de Amata a través de la ropa… Lentamente siguió hacia el pecho de su amigo repartiendo besos y lamiendo cada curva de estos, mientras se acercaba a uno de los pezones del oji violeta para chuparlos con suavidad y pellizcar el otro pezón de manera suave para no lastimar a su amigo.

Amata solo jadeaba y suspiraba por las atenciones que le estaba dado el peli rojo — ¡Mngh!...!Aaahh! ¡Kagura!— gimió el oji violeta cuando sintió como Kagura bajaba por su torso mientras repartía algunos besos, y se detenía en su ombligo y lo comenzaba a lamer, para luego meter su lengua y simular penetraciones, algo que lo estaba excitando ya que nunca había tenido este tipo de experiencia y era algo que le estaba gustando.

El peli rojo sonrió por las reacciones que estaba teniendo su compañero y más aun porque él era el causante de aquellas reacciones… El oji dorado dejo de jugar con el ombligo de Amata y lentamente comenzó a repartir besos por el vientre del peli naranja, mientras escuchaba los silenciosos jadeos del chico hasta que llego a la hebilla de los pantalones de su amigo; se detuvo por unos momentos para mirar el rostro de Amata que estaba sonrojado y con pequeñas gotas de sudor —_"Hermoso, me pregunto que otras expresiones tendrá"_— pensó el peli rojo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los pentalones de su compañero.

—Aaah..! Ka-Kagura… ¿Qué haces? — le pregunto algo confundido Amata.

—Ya te lo dije Amata— le susurro el peli rojo al oído cuando vio el rostro de confusión del chico —Esta noche vamos a jugar— expresó mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios y volvía a los pantalones del chico, para quitárselos y dejarlo solo en bóxers, y ver el pequeño bulto que se escondía detrás de la fina tela —Mira Amata, apenas te he besado y lamido y ya estas así de duro—comentó en tono burlón mientras masajeaba el miembro erecto del chico —Dime Amata ¿quieres que siga?— le pregunto mientras miraba los ojos violetas de su compañero.

— ¡Aaaahh!... si… has- lo que desees— susurro el peli naranja —Has que me… sienta bien—dijo mientras veía como Kagura le bajaba lentamente los molestos bóxers y veía de forma lujuriosa su miembro duro.

Kagura llevo su mano derecha al miembro del peli naranja y paso suavemente su dedo índice por la punta haciendo que su amigo lanzara un sonoro gemido —Amata, recuerda que no puedes gritar tan fuerte— le recordó el peli rojo mientras tocaba los finos labios del oji violeta con su mano izquierda —O quieres que los vecinos nos escuchen— le dijo, apretando suavemente la punta del miembro del contrario.

— ¡Mmm!... eso no me importa ¡Aaah! — dijo el peli naranja algo jadeante —Ka-Kagura.. ¡Aaah!.. po-por favor… tócame más— le indico el chico, mientras tomaba la mano que estaba en su miembro, para indicarle que la moviera.

—De acuerdo— le dijo el peli rojo, apretando un poco más el agarre en el pene del chico pero no tan fuerte para no lastimarlo —Solo porque has sido un chico bueno— dijo mientras comenzaba a mover su mano lentamente por el miembro de su compañero, un movimiento suave, de arriba a bajo, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba el pecho del peli naranja, el oji dorado se inclino un poco para lamer los pezones erectos de Amata, paso juguetonamente su lengua alrededor de ellos, y los mordisqueo suavemente.

— ¡Aaahh!... ¡ssii!.. Kagura más!... ¡Mnn! quiero sentir más! ¡Aaah!— dijo el oji violeta entre gemidos, y moviendo su cadera al ritmo de la mano que estaba en su miembro, mientras apretaba fuertemente las sabanas debido al placer que estaba sintiendo, aunque debía sentirse avergonzado porque otro hombre lo estaba tocando pero era todo lo contrario, él quería que Kagura siguiera.

— ¿Quieres más? — le pregunto Kagura de forma divertida, el otro simplemente asintió con la cabeza —Bueno entonces probemos estos— dijo el peli rojo mientras agachaba su cabeza hacia el miembro palpitante de su amigo y pasaba su lengua húmeda por todo el miembro y lamiendo el liquido pre-seminal que comenzaba a salir —Mira Amata tú miel esta saliendo—.

— ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!...!Aaah! — gimió fuertemente Amata y arqueando la espalda por la acción que realizo su compañero y estrujando con fuerza la sabana —Deja… De decir… ¡Aaah!... Tonterías— le dijo tartamudeando el chico debido al placer.

Kagura sonrió complacido y volvió a repetir la acción, obteniendo la misma reacción en el cuerpo de su amigo, rápidamente tomo el pene del peli naranja con su mano izquierda y lo llevo a su boca, comenzando a succionar, subir y bajar lentamente mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba una de las nalgas del oji violeta.

— ¡Oh!... si ¡Mmm! Kagura! ¡Aaah!... — gimió Amata, llevando sus manos a la roja cabellera de Kagura, acariciándola levemente y jalándola de vez en cuando, se encontraba demasiado excitado y sentía que se correría en cualquier momento —¡Kagura! — jadeo, sintiendo la tibia y húmeda boca que estaba atendiendo su miembro, era una sensación exquisita que le gustaba sentir… Rápidamente Amata sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse — ¡Aaah!... Kaguraahhh! Deten… Detente! Me voy a… correr! — le aviso el peli naranja, jalando un poco el cabello de su compañero para que se detuviera, pero el peli rojo no le hizo caso, sino que comenzó a subir y bajar por el miembro de Amata más rápido, haciendo que el oji violeta se corriera en su boca, soltando un sonoro gemido —¡Aaaaaahhh! —.

— ¡Uhgm! Tiene un sabor salado— comentó el peli rojo cuando trago todo el líquido de su compañero, para después mirar como Amata intentaba acompasar su respiración después del orgasmo que había tenido hace unos momentos.

—Ka-Kagura— le llamo el peli naranja, para que su amigo le prestara atención, el peli rojo se acerco un poco el chico, para ver que quería decirle… Amata se sentó en la cama lentamente para mirar mejor a Kagura —Yo… Yo también quiero hacerlo— susurro bajito, pero el peli rojo lo escucho.

— ¿Estas seguro? — le pregunto el peli rojo.

—Si—dijo el oji violeta, comenzando a besar el cuello del peli rojo y con sus manos acariciaba la amplia espalda de su amigo, siguió con un camino de besos hasta que llevo al pecho del peli rojo y comenzaba a lamerlo, mientras dirigía sus manos al cierre del pantalón de Kagura para desabrocharlo, comenzando a lamer los pezones del moreno.

—Ugh…— el peli rojo gemía bajito, se sentía bien las atenciones que le daba Amata, pero él quería sentir más, además de que su miembro estaba doliéndole por la estorbosa ropa que aun llevaba puesta —Amata— llamó el peli rojo para que el otro le prestara atención.

El chico dejo del lamer los pezones del moreno para verle — ¿Qué ocurre? — le pregunto —Lo estoy asiendo mal— comentó el chico algo inseguro.

—No, lo estas haciendo bien, pero— el peli rojo tomo la mano derecha de su amigo y la metido a través de sus bóxers —Yo quiero que me atiendas aquí— mientras hacia que el chico tocara su erección, Amata iba a decir algo pero los dedos de Kagura no lo dejaron —Quiero que me atiendas con tú boca— le dijo el peli rojo con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y esquivando la mirada violeta.

Amata se quedo callado unos segundo, no estaba muy seguro de hacerle una felación a su amigo además nunca se lo había hecho a otro hombre, pero Kagura tampoco se lo había hecho a otro sino a él… Cerro sus ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire —De acuerdo— dijo el peli naranja —Pero tienes que quitarte la ropa—

Kagura sonrió, no pensó que Amata aceptara, rápidamente se quito el pantalón y el bóxers antes de que su compañero cambiara de idea, tomo la ropa y la lanzo al piso, ya después la acomodaría —Listo— aviso el peli rojo.

Amata se inclino hacia el miembro erecto de su amigo y lo miro algo sonrojado —_"Es grande"_ — pensó, mientras lo tomaba con una de sus manos.

—No muerde— le dijo Kagura en tono divertido, ya que el peli naranja se le había quedado viendo muy intensamente.

— ¡Ya lo se! — comentó Amata, cuando escucho el comentario de su compañero, desvió la vista del peli rojo para posarla nuevamente en el miembro del oji dorado, el peli naranja paso tímidamente la lengua por la punta del pene, lamiendo el liquido pre-seminal que se asomaba en la punta, —_"Tiene un sabor extraño"_— pensó mientras escucho el gemido que soltó Kagura cuando lo lamio.

— ¡Aaah!...Amata— gimió bajito el peli rojo cuando su compañero paso su lengua, miro la cara sonrojada del chico y vio como Amata se llevo su miembro a la boca, sintiendo la humedad de aquella cavidad —¡Aaaahh…. Siii! — gimió más fuerte, Kagura se dio cuenta que su amigo no hacia ningún movimiento ya que se estaba acostumbrando a tener lo en la boca —No tenias que meterlo todo— comentó el peli rojo, llevando su mano derecha a la cabellera naranja para acariciarla… Lentamente Amata comenzó con un suave sube y baja, para acostumbrarse a la sensación que invadía su boca, debía admitir que el de Kagura era grande, lo cual le dificulta un poco el movimiento, pero sabia que lo estaba haciendo bien ya que escuchaba los gemidos que daba el peli rojo, rápidamente comenzó a un sube y baja más rápido mientras succionaba el miembro de Kagura… El peli rojo por su parte llevo su mano libre a la boca para lamer dos de sus dedos, cuando los sintió lo suficientemente húmedos, se inclino un poco para llevarlos a la entrada del peli naranja.

Amata subía y bajaba por el miembro del peli rojo mientras acariciaba los testículos, pero sintió un pequeño dolor en su parte trasera — ¡¿Qué haces? — pregunto el peli naranja, cuando sintió el dedo de Kagura en su entrada.

—Solo te preparo— comentó el chico, Amata lo miro algo inseguro —Todo estará bien lo prometo— le dijo de manera suave, el peli naranjo se dejo hacer y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, Kagura continuo preparando a su amigo y decidió meter un segundo dedo, sintió como el cuerpo de Amata tembló por la invasión, pero no se quejo, el peli rojo continuo con sus dedos mientras simulaba penetraciones con ellos para que el chico se acostumbrar, pero pronto sintió que se correría en la boca del oji violeta —¡Ugh!... Amata… ¡Aaah!... no sigas… me voy a correr… — le dijo el peli rojo pero el chico no le hizo cazo, Kagura saco sus dedos de la entrada de su amigo y lo alejo de su miembro.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le dijo Amata —Te podías correr en mi boca— comentó haciendo un leve puchero.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el peli rojo, acercándose al cuerpo de su amigo asiendo que su erección rozara con el miembro erecto de Amata, al parecer el chico se había puesto duro de nuevo —Pero yo quiero correrme aquí— le dijo, tocando la entrada del chico con sus dedos, el oji violeta se sonrojo —Me dejarías—susurro cerca del oído de Amata.

—Si— fue lo único que dijo el chico.

—Entonces acuéstate boca abajo—

— ¿Porque así? — le pregunto Amata algo molesto.

—He escuchado que de esa forma duele menos— comentó el peli rojo.

—Si tú lo dices— comentó el peli naranja, mientras se acostaba en la cama, como se lo había indicado el peli rojo.

—Alza un poco más tus caderas— le dijo el peli rojo, provocando que le chico lo mirara mal —No te estoy molestando— le indicó para que se calmara un poco.

—¡Si lo se!, pero estoy un poco nervioso— expresó Amata enterrando su rostro en la almohada —_"Y como no estarlo, si »eso« no es precisamente pequeño"_ —pensó.

—No te preocupes— dijo el oji dorado —No te lastimare, y si te duele me detendré— le aseguro, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla… El peli rojo llevo la punta de su miembro a la estrecha entrada de Amata y empujo un poco para que entrara.

— ¡AAhh!.. ¡Aaah! Mier…da! — se quejo Amata, intentando tomar el aire suficiente, sin duda era un dolor insoportable pero debía resistir ya que solo era la punta —No… puedes… hacerlo más rápido— le pregunto, mientras pequeñas gotas de lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.

Kagura sintió como el cuerpo de su amigo se tensaba debido al dolor, por lo que decidió entrar completamente para que el chico no sufriera tanto — ¡Wow! Entro todo— comentó cuando sintió la estreches del chico —Amata, relájate un poco, me estas apretando con fuerza— le indicó, mientras besaba parte de la espalda del peli naranja y lamia sus lagrimas.

—Para ti… ¡Ugh!.. Es fácil decirlo…—susurro Amata intentando acostumbrarse a la invasión —Por… favor no te… muevas— le dijo en tono bajito.

—Tranquilo no me moveré todavía— le indicó Kagura besándole levemente la mejilla, —Sabes, se siente bien estar dentro de ti— le susurro —Están caliente— le indico, tomando la mano izquierda de su amigo y llevándola a la entrada —Ves, puede sentir como estamos unidos— haciendo que el chico tocara el lugar.

— ¡Aaah!... — gimió bajito Amata —Creo que puedes moverte— le indicó, sintiendo como Kagura comenzó con un movimiento lento, entrando y saliendo de él de forma calmada.

Kagura comenzó con un pequeño vaivén para que Amata se acostumbrara, tomo la mano del chico nuevamente y la llevo a su entrepierna — ¡Aaaahh!... Amata tócate… un poco— le indicó mientras se movía un poco más rápido, le agradaba la sensación que le causaba la entrada de su compañero era única, tan diferente de hacerlo con una mujer.

Amata comenzó a darse placer el mismo, para olvidarse de su dolor, que poco a poco se fue alejando para dejar una sensación de placer que nunca antes había experimentado, comenzó a mover su cadera, al ritmo de la embestidas que le estaba dando el peli rojo, pero él quería sentir más—¡Aaaahh!... Kagu…ra! Más ve mas rápido! — le pidió el peli naranja.

— ¡Mmm!... Co-como quieras… ¡Ah!.. — le dijo el peli rojo comenzando a penetrar a su compañero más rápido, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo… Kagura siguió entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Amata, encontrando a través de sus embestidas un punto especial dentro de cuerpo de su amigo, causando que el chico se arqueara y gimiera más fuerte.

— ¡Aaaaah!... no se… ¡Aaah! Que hiciste… pero hazlo de nuevo… ¡Ugh!.. —pidió el de ojos violetas, aferrándose fuertemente de la sabana, no podía explicar el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, lo que si sabia es que pronto se correría.

Kagura siguió con sus movimientos, dando con las embestidas en el punto de Amata varias veces, sintiendo como el chico lo apretaba cada vez más cuando lo golpeaba en ese lugar especial — ¡Aaaaah!... Amata! Me estas apretando con fuerza— expresó el peli rojo, se sentía tan bien en ese momento que no quería que se terminara pero sabia que faltaba poco para llegar a su orgasmo —Creo que si… ¡Aaah! me sigues apre…tando así… me correré pronto— le indico a su amigo, Kagura llevo su mano al miembro de Amata, indicándole al chico que él se encargaría de masturbarlo, sintiendo como el liquido de su amigo comenzaba a salir por el orificio por lo que apretó un poco la punta —Amata, córrete conmigo— le susurro muy cerca del oído, obteniendo como respuesta los gemidos del chico.

— ¡Aaahh! Kagura no… aguanto más ¡AAhh! — dijo el peli naranja sintiendo que una corriente eléctrica le invadía por todo el cuerpo, mientras se arqueaba y se corría en la mano de su amigo lanzando un sonoro gemido— ¡Aaaaaahhh! — y sintiendo como Kagura lo llenaba.

El peli rojo sintió como el cuerpo de su compañero se tensaba y llegaba al orgasmo, causando su miembro fuera aprisionado por las paredes anales del chico y sin poder evitarlo también se corrió con un fuerte gemido — ¡Aaaaaahhh! — cayendo enzima del cuerpo de su amigo con la respiración agitada al igual que Amata, como pudo se acostó al lado del chico, que tenia los ojos cerrados y respirando, agitadamente sin duda esa seria una experiencia que no olvidaría nunca.

**** Recuerdo de la Noche Anterior ****

Amata se sonrojo cuando recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, aunque no entendía el porque había pasado todo eso ya que no era la primera vez que tomaba con su amigo, ni tampoco era la primera vez en que se emborrachaban, no estaba muy seguro el como explicar lo que había pasado, ni tampoco tenía idea de que pasaría de ahora en adelante, acaso ese hecho cambiaria en algo su amistad con Kagura, él esperaba que no, _¿Por qué?_ no quería perder su amistad con el peli rojo.

El peli naranja termino de bañarse y se coloco la ropa que le había dado su compañero, salió del baño y camino hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba Kagura poniendo la mesa.

— ¡Oh! Ya terminaste, ven siéntate— le dijo el oji dorado —Te tardaste— comentó, mientras colocaba su plato en la mesa.

—Si, lo siento— se disculpo el peli naranja —Es que estuve pensando— se excusó, caminado hacia la mesa y sentándose frente al moreno.

Kagura también tomo asiento y ambos chicos comenzaron a desayunar, pero el oji dorado notó la incomodidad de su amigo —Dime Amata, ¿aun te duele?— le pregunto algo avergonzado.

— ¡Pues claro!— dijo el chico, comiéndose una tostada —Pero a pesar del dolor, también se sintió bien— comentó esquivando la intensa mirada dorada que lo veía.

—Eso quiere decir que soy bueno— bromeó Kagura, tomando un sorbo de café.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir ¡Idiota! — Comentó el chico algo sonrojado — ¡La verdad! Es que no se como explicar lo que sucedió— expresó el oji violeta— Es solo que, el placer desconocido que sentí estaba más allá del dolor… o tal vez fue algo que no puedo expresar con palabras— dijo el chico mientras esquivaba la mirada de su compañero.

— ¡Ah! desconocido— se dijo así mismo Kagura —Bueno, debo admitir que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve sexo tan caliente— expresó el peli rojo observando la expresión de enfado que ponía su amigo.

— ¿Acaso fue lo mismo para ti? — le pregunto Amata en tono molesto.

—No he dicho eso— se excusó el oji dorado, viendo que su amigo no entendía lo que estaba diciendo—La verdad, fue una sensación muy diferente de cuando lo hago con una mujer— se explicó el moreno —Honestamente fue un placer único, pero…— Kagura hizo una pausa, haciendo que el rostro de Amata mostrara una expresión de inseguridad — Por esa misma razón no debemos jugar con algo así— señaló el chico seriamente — Además ambos tenemos novias, así que llevémoslo, hasta la tumba como algo que paso por la impetuosidad de dos jóvenes borrachos— finalizó el peli rojo mirando su taza de café y esperando la respuesta de su compañero.

—Si, me parece bien— comentó Amata, —Además esto es algo que pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera— dijo mientras se llevaba los platos al fregadero — Es mejor que hagamos, como si nada hubiese pasado, no me gustaría terminar mi relación con Zessica si se enterase de esto— finalizó el chico.

—Bien— dijo Kagura —Es mejor que te vallas, tus clases van a empezar dentro de poco— le recordó el peli rojo.

— ¡Eh! Es cierto, hoy me toca clase a la primera hora— suspiro el chico — ¿Aquí deje mi libro cierto?— le pregunto el peli naranja, viendo que su amigo asentía con su cabeza — ¡Já! Que bueno pensé que lo había perdido— dijo el oji violeta, siguiendo a Kagura hacia la sala para buscar el libro —Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos en la tarde con las chicas— comentó el chico.

—Si, y no vallas a llegar tarde— dijo Kagura mientras despedía al chico en la puerta de su departamento.

"…_**En aquella época, pensé que podía dejar atrás, fácilmente, los acontecimientos de aquel día de primavera…"**_

* * *

1 (N/A: se pe los trabajadores no utilizan gorros y mas si son oficinitas pero aquí hago una excepción u_u es que Andy no es Andy sin su gorro xD Jajaja).

2 (N/A: no se si los doritos son conocidos internacionalmente, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa TwT perdonen).

espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo, etto me gustaria saber sus opiniones sobre el lemon, etto es que quiero mejorar en esa parte aunque cualquier comentario que hagan sera bienvenido y si tiene alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla n_n...

nos leermos pronto


	2. Chapter 2

Hola espero que este bien aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo en un principio tenia pensado que fuese un Twoshot pero el capi estaba demasiado largo por lo que lo dividi en dos partes :D

recuerden que las citas narradas son de **Toko Kawai ***o* la cuales fueron traducidas por AYaoi y como bien saben los personajes de Aquarion Evol no me pertenecen TwT ya que son de **Shoji Kawamori** y de **Chinatsu Kurahana, Kana Ishida** los diseñadores de los personajes, que en lo personal me encantan sus diseños *o*

etto, tambien lamento los errores de ortografia o de redaccion y tambien les quiero mencionar que el fic mayor mente va ser un Flash Back y cuando las letras aparescan de la siguiente manera son:

narracion normal

_"pensamiento"_

**_"...citas de la auntora..."_**

_palabras dicha por uno de los personajes pero vista desde un recuerdo_**_  
_**

sin mas que decir ya pueden comenzar a leer =^:^=

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**No puedo olvidarlo, El juego Continúa **

"…_**En aquella época pensé que podía dejar atrás, fácilmente, los acontecimientos de aquel día de primavera Pero las cosas no resultaron fáciles Aun cuando estaba con mi novia, aun cuando dormía con ella… Solo podía pensar en »eso« Un placer crudo que nunca había experimentado antes…"**_

Una singular cabellera naranja resplandecía en la oscuridad de la habitación que solo era iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas las cuales eran observadas por unos hermosos ojos violetas, todo estaba en completo silencio, el joven se encontraba perdido en su propio mundo, mirando desde su ventana el cielo nocturno y en algunas ocasiones los autos que pasaban por las solitarias calles, "solitario" el mismo concepto que utilizaba el chico para describir como se sentía en algunas ocasiones.

El oji violeta lanzo un largo suspiro al viento, ya había pasado dos semanas desde que había hecho "eso" con su amigo pero también era el tiempo que no veía al pelirrojo, se preguntaba si su amistad había cambiado inconscientemente, porque cada vez que chateaba con Kagura esté le decía que estaba ocupado con la universidad y a lo mejor era verdad ya que ambos estudiaban carreras diferentes y las facultades estaban lejos entre sí, aparte de que los horarios no coincidían.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que la luz de su habitación había sido encendida, pero tampoco noto que una suave y seductora voz femenina lo estaba llamando.

— ¡Hey! Amata... Amata me estas escuchando!— le dijo una hermosa joven con el cabello verde, mirando intensamente a su novio.

— Zessica ¡cuando entraste a la habitación!— le pregunto el joven cuando enfoco su vista en ella — Lo siento no te escuche entrar— menciono avergonzado por su falta de atención.

— Nee! Amata, nunca me prestas atención— le reprocho ella con un infantil puchero y cruzándose de brazos — Sabes te estaba diciendo que ya puedes utilizar el baño, pero como siempre estabas perdido en tus pensamientos— le cuestiono — A veces me gustaría saber que pasa por esa cabecita tuya—

El chico no le dijo nada, solo la miraba con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara — _"Creo que no te gustaría ver mis pensamientos, ya que en algunas ocasiones tengo pensamientos sucios, como lo que paso esa vez con Kagura,, cuando escuche su voz excitada diciéndome »Sabes, se siente bien estar dentro de ti... ¡Están caliente!... Ves, puedes sentir como estamos unidos« ah! Kagura quiero verte— _pensó el chico, cuando sintió una mano en su frente — ¡Uhm! Zessica ¿Qué haces?—le pregunto a su novia alzando una de sus cejas.

—Reviso si no tienes fiebre ya que tienes las mejillas rojas—respondió la chica, posando sus ojos morados en él —Pero parece que estas bien— le dijo la morena con una sonrisa, para luego apegarse al cuerpo de su novio y pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello —Sabes Amata, Mikono me comento que quería ir a la playa, yo le dije que hablaría contigo, que dices si vamos con ella y Kagura, así nos divertiremos los cuatro— le propuso la chica de piel canela besándole la mejilla con cariño.

—No parece mala idea, pero aun así lo pensare, para ponernos de acuerdo—

—Ok!... Por cierto Mikono quiere que vayas a ver a Kagura mañana, dice que su novio a estudiando mucho y no ha salido a divertirse últimamente y como ustedes son tan cercanos, podrían salir a un lugar juntos— cuestiono la pelo verde— Pero te lo advierto Sora, nada de mujeres ok!— le amenazo.

— ¡Tranquila nunca te traicionaría!— menciono el peli naranja besándole castamente los labios.

****** Departamento de Kagura ******

Amata se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Kagura, como le había dicho su novia la noche anterior lo fue haber, lentamente el peli naranja toco el timbre y el apuesto oji dorado le abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose de su presencia, por lo que Amata bajo la mirada avergonzado.

—Amata, ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto el chico.

—Vengo a visitarte, porque si es por ti nunca nos vamos a reunir— mintió el oji violeta con reproche.

— ¡Jajaja! Lo siento últimamente he estado ocupado en la universidad— se disculpo, haciéndose a un lado para que su amigo pasara.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta la pequeña sala y Amata le extendió una bolsa a Kagura.

— ¡Ten! Es un presente—

— ¿Y qué es?— comento el peli rojo sacando una cada mediana de la bolsa y abriéndola — ¡Oh! Un pastel de chocolate, no tenías que molestarte— le dijo agradecido.

—No me parecía correcto visitarte sin traer nada— comento el chico desviando la mirada y sentándose en el mueble, su amigo solo se encogió de hombros y se fue aguardar el pastel, cuando regreso traía dos latas de refresco y le extendió una al chico.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— le pregunto nuevamente —Y no se vale mentir—

—Solo vine a visitarte— le repitió a su compañero.

— Estas actuando muy extraño ¿qué te sucede?—

— Nada, ya sabes lo de siempre— soltó con naturalidad, sintiendo la intensa mirada dorada hacia su persona — Y que hay de ti, ¿qué cuentas de nuevo? Porque un pajarito me dijo que últimamente no pasas tiempo con Mikono— le dijo Amata mirando de manera calmada.

—Ya sabes, he estado muy ocupado últimamente y mi tiempo se ha visto reducido— comento el pelirrojo desviando la mirada — No me digas que ella te lo contó—

—Para nada, sabes muy bien que no he hablado mucho con tu novia... Creo que no le caigo bien— musito el chico con fastidio, Kagura solo lo miro y soltó una carcajada ya que él consideraba que es a su amigo al que no le agrada la chica pero eso era un tema sin importancia, ambos jóvenes continuaron charlando por un largo tiempo, pero había momentos en que los chicos se perdían en sus pensamientos cada uno por motivos diferentes.

"_**...Desde ese entonces, ni una sola vez se ha marchado de mi mente... ¿Por qué es que las personas una vez que han descubierto algo quieren conocer lo que se haya más allá de eso?**__**El deseo tan sólo aumenta..."**_

Amata por un lado por estar viendo los gestos y las reacciones del chico rebelde, no se perdía ningún detalle de los movimientos de Kagura, le parecían tan seductores, sobre todo esos finos y delicados labios que se movían con cada palabra que pronunciaba, del solo mirarlos sentía que estos lo estaban llamando para que los besara.

Por otra parte, Kagura también se encontraba observando a su compañero, el pelirrojo no se había percatado que las dos semanas de ausencia le habían afectado un poco, el no haber visto ha Amata hizo que sus días fuesen aburridos por no tener con quien hablar, pero él sabía que tenía la culpa de eso, ya que algo en su interior estaba cambiando y todo se debía a que miraba a su amigo de otra manera que no sabía explicar.

—Y Zessica dijo que fuéramos todos a la playa—

Hablaba el de ojos violetas aunque el pelirrojo no lo estaba escuchando, parecía que la voz de Amata se convertía un leve y seductor susurro cuando llegaba a sus oídos tal y como lo había escuchado cuando tuvieron sexo, aquel recuerdo aun se mantenía muy presente en sus pensamientos a pesar de que ambos acordaron en olvidarlo todo, aunque para él no era muy sencillo — _"El solo ver ha Amata hace que recuerde como se veía su cuerpo perlado por las gotas de sudor, su cara sonrojada, su vista perdida, esos seductores gemidos... Mierda quiero escucharlos de nuevo... quiero ver más de sus expresiones"— _esos eran los pensamientos el pelirrojo — ¡Amata!— le llamo suavemente.

— ¿Qué pasa?—

El pelirrojo solo veía al chico que estaba frente suyo, no estaba seguro si decirle lo que había estado pensando pero se retracto y prefirió no decirle nada — ¡Olvídalo! no era importante— dijo desviando la mirada.

Amata miro a Kagura con duda, sabía que su compañero le quería decir algo, lo podía notar en esa mirada dorada tan seductora, sin poderlo evitar más Sora se fue acercando a su amigo —!Kagura...!— le llamo, cuando el pelirrojo le prestó atención no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, porque Amata ya estaba uniendo sus labios con los suyos dándole un beso simple hasta que el oji violeta le mordió el labio para poder profundizarlo, sentía como la lengua del peli naranja recorría cada rincón de su boca y jugaba con su legua de vez en cuando, ambos chicos recorrieron sus cavidades con deseo y explorando cada rincón de sus bocas mientras se memorizaban entre sí, ese beso rudo duro unos pocos minutos hasta que ambos se separaron lentamente por la falta de aire.

Kagura empujo a su amigo y lo acostó en el frio suelo y se puso sobre él, el pelirrojo se sentía cabreado, acaso Amata quería jugar con él en ese preciso momento, cuando más confundido se sentía — ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?— le pregunto, mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente de la camisa.

El oji violeta solo sonrío y lamió la camisura de sus labios, se sintió también cuando beso al pelirrojo que quería volver a hacerlo —Kagura yo no puedo esperar hasta la tumba, me siento ansioso— susurro con deseo, deslizando sus manos debajo de la franela negra del pelirrojo para acariciar su abdomen y espalda, Demuri sonrío arrogante y unió sus labios con los del chico, ambos jugaron con sus lengua mientras exploraban sus cuerpos a través de las ropas.

— ¡Amata...!— murmuro con voz ronca — ¿Quieres que los descubramos?— le pregunto mientras lamia su quijada y bajaba un poco los pantalones del chico, dejando su trasero al descubierto y lo empezó acariciar.

— ¿Qué cosa?— le pregunto el peli naranja mientras acariciaba el miembro del oji dorado y lo apretaba con un poco de fuerza para escuchar los jadeos de su compañero.

— ¡Haaa! Ya sabes los límites... Del deseo...— insinuó, acariciando la entrada de su amigo y metiendo que uno de sus dedos.

— ¡Ahh!— gimió el peli naranja una vez que el moreno lo penetro con sus dedos, ese gemido fue la respuesta a la pregunta del pelirrojo.

******En la Playa******

Bajo el calor opresivo de los rayos del sol, cuatro chicos se bajaban de una camioneta roja para ver el inmenso mar azul y oler la sal que estaba esparcida en el aire, todo parecía ser perfecto, pasarían una semana en una posada que estaba cerca de la playa, Kagura y Amata no estaban tan seguros en ir pero decidieron complacer a sus novias y pasar una semana en la playa de esa forma se relajarían un poco del estrés universitario además de que celebrarían que aprobaron todo los parciales finales.

— ¡Todo esto es genial y hermoso! ¿Qué piensas tu Zessica?— decía una peli morada, viendo con fascinación en mar.

— ¡Sí! Definitivamente será la mejor semana que pasaremos juntos— comento la peli verde una vez que estuvo al lado de su amiga —Ya me estaba cansando de tanto estudiar, pero aquí estaremos lejos de los libros y podemos pasar tiempo con nuestras parejas y de amigas ¡Jajaja!— la oji verde no le dijo nada solo asintió y continuaron viendo el mar, mientras los chicos bajaban el equipaje de la camioneta.

Amata tenía la mirada fija en las chicas, Kagura se le acerco y lo redo con uno de sus brazos para acercarlo más a su cuerpo— ¿En qué piensas Amata? Tal vez venir a la playa no fue tan mala idea, sabes si encontramos las forma de alejarnos de las chicas podremos estar solos nosotros dos ¿qué te parece?— insinuó el pelirrojo, viéndolo de forma lujuriosa para excitarlo.

— ¡Mmm! Me parece buena idea, estaré muy ansioso de que esos momentos lleguen— dijo el peli naranja, jalando a Kagura detrás de la camioneta para plantarle un beso… Un beso rudo y apasionado, que se vio interrumpido cuando la chica de ojos morados los llamo.

— ¿Chicos que hacen? Vayamos a la posada para ver las habitaciones en donde nos vamos a quedar, además aprovechamos y vamos por algo de comer— sugirió la peli verde, los cuatro jóvenes caminaron a la posada donde fueron bien recibidos, una de las asistentes de la casera que los llevo a sus habitaciones, donde cada pareja entro a la que le correspondía para arreglar sus cosas y pasar un tiempo con sus novias pero quedaron en verse en la cena.

Luego de que Amata fuera a la playa con Zessica ambos estuvieron divirtiéndose en el mar, después caminaron por el pequeño pueblo para conocer el lugar, mientas Kagura y Mikono hacia lo propio en otro lugar, así rápidamente fue oscureciendo y como los chicos acordaron se encontraron en la cena.

—Mikoto, mañana visitemos el pequeño centro comercial cuando estuve paseando con Amata, vi muchas ropas que están de moda y algunos trajes de baños—

—Me parece buena idea, además deberíamos llevar a los chicos, para que nos ayuden a escoger el traje de baño— insinuó la peli morada tocando la pierna del pelirrojo por debajo de la mesa —¿Qué te parece Kagura?, o prefieres que te de una exhibición en privado —

—Yo siendo tú Kagura, pediría la exhibición en privado— le sugirió el oji violeta viendo a Mikoto y sonriéndole de manera seductora, Kagura lo noto y sonrió, hasta se le ocurrió molestar un poco a su amigo y comenzó a lamer el cuello de su novia pero viendo intensamente Amata.

—Creo que lo tendré en mente— dijo mientras se lamia los labios de manera sensual y se apartaba un poco su cabellera rojiza de la cara, Amata se molesto un poco por el gesto y por debajo de la mesa comenzó a acariciar el miembro de su amigo con su pie, Kagura noto sus intensiones y lo miro con reproche para que se detuviera ya que su miembro estaba reaccionando pero Sora ignoro los gestos del oji dorado —Creo que voy al baño— aviso, parándose de su asiento y yendo al lugar mencionado.

Las chicas se quedaron hablando con Amata mientras esperaban a que el pelirrojo regresara — ¡También iré al baño!— aviso el oji violeta y camino hacia el lugar mencionado, cuando entro al baño este estaba vacío pero se escuchaba los leves jadeos del pelirrojo en uno de los cubículos, Amata se acerco a donde se encontraba Demuri y abrió la puerta y miro a su amigo masturbándose una visión realmente atrayente a su parecer — ¿Quieres que te ayude?— le pregunto de manera sensual.

— ¡Nn! Tienes que… ayudarme tu tienes la culpa de que este así… ¡haa!— Amata entro en el cubículo y cerró la puerta para no ser vistos por una tercera persona aunque no le importaba ser escuchado por algún curioso, el de cabello naranja se arrodillo frente de su amigo y tomo su miembro palpitante con la mano derecha y lo beso luego paso su lengua húmeda por todo el miembro y lamio con gula las pequeñas gotas de liquido pre-seminal que ya salían del orificio, mordió levemente el glande y luego metió el pene del pelirrojo en su boca para comenzar con un lento sube y baja, escuchando los seductores gemidos de su compañero.

El chico de cabello rojo acariciaba suavemente la cabellera naranja de su compañero, mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer — ¡Aaah! Amata espe…ra detente…. Las chicas podrían… ¡ahh! Sospechar nuestra tardanza… ¡Ahh!... — gemía Kagura extasiado, sentir la boca de su amigo en su miembro era lo que más le fascinaba, porque le gustaba ver los labios de Amata rodeando su pene, con las mejillas sonrojadas mientas se lo lame ¡aahh! Una vista magnifica en realidad, lástima que no la puede ver por la falta de tiempo —Amata… ¡Mmm! Deja… de lamerme… mej… mejor vamos a masturbarnos…— sugirió.

El peli naranja dejo su labor e hizo lo que el moreno le dijo… Kagura saco el miembro de su amigo y ambos comenzaron a masturbarse mutuamente y empezaron a gemir sin contenerse — ¡Haaa!... ¡aahh! Que diría Mikoto si te viera— susurro de forma seductora, lamiendo los labios de Kagura y su lengua de vez en cuando.

—Ella seguramente se… moriría… ¡Haaa!— bromeo el pelirrojo mientras besaba castamente los labios de su amigo.

"…_**«No», «Eso no» o «Detente» Eran las únicas reglas… Nosotros, deberás sólo buscábamos placer. El deseo, al igual que un juego, al igual que el agua que fluye de una fuente… Sólo sigue surgiendo sin agotarse… Cuando más emociónate es, más nos excitamos… Nosotros estamos completamente sumergidos en ese juego…"**_

Kagura se encontraba paseando con Mikono, recorriendo el pequeño pueblo que Amata y su novia habían visitado antes, ambos chicos iban tomados de la mano y sonriendo alegremente mientras hablaban sobre lo divertido que había sido tomar la decisión de hacer ese viaje ya que de esa forma se estaban entreteniendo y todo pasaban el tiempo juntos o eso eran lo que pensaban.

—Mikono creo que ti celular está sonando— le aviso el pelirrojo a su novia mientras soltaba su mano para que ella revisara el mensaje.

—Debe ser mi hermano, dijo que me llamaría para ver cómo estaba— menciono la chica, revisando su cartera para buscar su teléfono — ¡Eh! Es Zessica dice que quiere que vaya a la posada— indico una vez que saco el celular —Lo siento, Kagura iré para ver que le sucede, pero tú puedes seguir caminando— le dijo a su novio mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la posada.

Kagura continuo recorriendo el pueblo hasta que llego a una pequeña colina y vio a un chico sentado cerca del lugar, se acerco un poco más para ver de quien se trataba y observo una cabellera naranja muy conocida… Se acerco un poco al chico que todavía no había notado su presencia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí solo?— le pregunto una vez que estuvo a su lado —Pensé que estabas con Zessica en la posada, pero ella llamo a Mikono ¿acaso paso algo entre ustedes?— dijo sentándose al lado de su compañero para ver el inmenso mar azul, ya que en esa colina se tenía una magnifica vista.

— ¡Já! Nos peleamos— emitió el oji violeta — Ella cree que le estoy siendo infiel, desde hace unos días a estado pensando en eso, esa es la razón por la que decidí traerla a la playa para que se olvide del tema pero hubo un problema— dijo en tono aburrido y mirando el cielo.

—Si Mikoto me dijo que Zessica piensa que tienes otra mujer— bromeo.

— ¡Idiota! Eres tú, por tu culpa piensa que le estoy siendo infiel— apunto el peli naranja golpeado suavemente a su compañero —Hace rato cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo, vio una marca en mi muslo derecho—

— ¡Oh! Así que fue por eso— fingió sorpresa pero ocultando su sonrisa de satisfacción —No sabes cuánto lo siento, pero no puedo evitar marcarte cuando estas jadeando tan lujuriosamente mientras te estoy penetrando— le susurro seductor.

— ¡Imbécil! Yo no jadeo tanto…— murmuro avergonzado —Además, gracias a ti me quede con las ganas— insinúo mientras se subía la camisa y acariciaba su pecho y abdomen para provocar al oji dorado.

—Entonces permíteme ayudarte— musito cerca de los labios de su compañero y los lamio con delicadeza, llevo su mano derecha al pantalón de Amata y lo bajo un poco para sacer el pene de su amigo y masturbarlo para después oírlo jadear con deseo.

— ¡Aaahh!... ¡ssii!.. Kagura más!... ¡Mnn! quiero más! ¡Aaah!— dijo el oji violeta entre gemidos, y acostado en el suelo mientras sentía la mano de su compañero moverse en su falo, —Kagura… ¡Ugh! Quiero más… ¡haa! más— gimió el peli naranja, sujetando la camisa del pelirrojo que simplemente acepto y agacho su cabeza hacia el miembro palpitante de su amigo y pasaba su lengua húmeda por todo el miembro para lamer el liquido pre-seminal — ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!... ¡Aaah! — gimió fuertemente Amata, arqueando la espalda por la acción que realizo su compañero y estrujando con fuerza la cabellera rojiza, dejándose llevar por la sensación de la lengua de su compañero en su miembro y mover levemente su cadera… El oji dorado estuvo un tiempo succionando el miembro de su amigo hasta que lo sintió tensarse, sabía que Sora se correría en cualquier momento — ¡Aaah!... Me voy a… correr! — le aviso el peli naranja, jalando un poco el cabello de su compañero, el pelirrojo lo oyó y comenzó a subir y bajar por el miembro de Amata más rápido, haciendo que el oji violeta se corriera en su boca, soltando un sonoro gemido de satisfacción.

—Listo, de esta forma no te quedaras con la ganas— le susurro, Amata le sonrió y lo rodeo con sus brazos para besarse con deseo.

"…_**Bajo el calor opresivo del varano, probamos todo lo que se nos vino a nuestras mentes. Sin tener en cuenta el momento o el lugar. No hicimos nada sino perseguir ese placer que no podíamos encontrar en ningún otro lado… Era como una droga. Y cada vez crecía más y más… Aún cuando presentíamos que era peligroso no podíamos detenernos. ¿Había un límite… Para el deseo Humano?..."**_

Kagura se encontraba jugando cartas con las chicas, mientras Amata había ido al pueblo a comprar algunas cervezas, por ahora la relación del peli naranja con Zessica estaba arreglada, ya que Demuri había hablado con la peli verde y le había dicho unas cuantas mentiras de cómo Amata tuvo esa marca en su muslo, Wong no muy confiada le creyó pero no quería permanecer peleada con su novio en el verano y mucho menos que tenían muy pocos días para pasarlo juntos en la playa por lo que ambos hablaron y llegaron a un acuerdo que Kagura y Mikono no sabían ya que era entre la pareja.

Amata que se encontraba en una pequeña tienda del pueblo comprando, pero a la vez se encontraba pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su novia, en un principio la peli verde se negaba a hablar con él pero gracias a que Kagura hablo con la chica ella accedió a platicar con él, pero sin que ninguno de sus amigos se enteraran de lo que iban hablar por lo que esa conversación seria un secreto entre ellos dos.

Wong primero menciono lo que Kagura le había dicho sobre la marca, el peli naranja no dijo nada al respecto solo asintió con cada palabra que había mencionado la joven, una vez que ese problema estuvo resuelto Zessica le hizo una pregunta que lo dejo confundido y aun recordaba esas palabras: _—Dime Amata tienes a otra mujer verdad, si es así no me molestare, solo tienes que decirme la verdad porque me dado cuenta de cómo has cambiado, puede que me trates amablemente pero me he fijado de como siempre estás perdido en tus pensamiento por ella ¿tanto la amas?— _pero por desgracia él no pudo responder a esa simple e insignificante pregunta, ya que él no estaba enamorado de Kagura ambos eran los mejores amigos y su relación se había convertido en una de sexo la cual disfrutaba demasiado porque experimentaba cosas nuevas, pero nunca pensó en que eso significara algo más.

Siguió con sus compras hasta que fue a la caja registradora para pagar lo que había comprado pero observo que en la pared del lugar se encontraba un pequeño letrero que decía que iba a ver un pequeño festival mañana por la noche, hablaría con los chicos para que todos asistieran porque ese día sería la última noche que pasarían en el lugar, además que sería una buena forma de disculparse con Zessica por el trato que hicieron —Como tienes a alguien más y a mí no me gusta compartir lo que es mío, lo mejor será que terminemos, pero no ahorita no me gustaría que los chicos sospecharan_ que desde un principio nuestra relación estaba destinada al fracaso, por eso te pido que estemos juntos hasta que este viaje termine, podrías hacer eso por mi— _ y cuando la chica lo miro con esos ojos suplicantes no le pudo decir que no ya que se sentía culpable por lo mal que la estaba pasando Zessica, por eso accedió a cumplir su última petición como pareja así que durante el festival lo pasaría con ella, le pidió al señor de la tienda que le regalara uno de los panfletos.

El peli naranja camino hacia la posada y fue a la habitación de Kagura ya que allí estaban todos reunidos, una vez que entro al cuarto miro que sus amigos continuaban jugando con las cartas, entonces no se había demorado tanto como había pensado, cerró la puerta de la y se acerco a los chicos para decirle lo del festival.

— ¡Oigan! como mañana es nuestro ultimo día en este lugar que les parece si vamos al festival que se realizara en el pueblo— les comunico el oji violeta enseñándoles el folleto que le había pedido al señor, los chicos lo vieron.

—Me parece una buena idea, que bueno que traje mi Yukata— menciono la peli morada con alegría.

—Espera te trajiste una Yukata al viaje— le pregunto Amata.

—Pues obvio, siempre que hay pueblos en una playa y como estamos en verano se realizan ciertos festivales, por eso hay que estar preparado— le aclaro la oji verde con una sonrisa amable —Además no fui la única Zessica también trajo— dijo señalando a peli verde que asintió.

—Pero yo no traje nada como eso, al parecer Kagura y yo seremos los únicos que estemos normal— se quejo el peli naranja mientras hacía un puchero.

— ¡Eh! Creo que no Amata, porque yo traje mi Yukata— comento el moreno, revisando su equipaje para mostrarle la prenda de color negro —Pero no te preocupes, como imagine que no traerías nada vine preparado y traje una Yukata para ti, pero te la doy mañana— soltó con nerviosismo, ya que se imaginaba la reacción que tendría su amigo cuando viera el color de la prenda.

Los cuatro chicos iban caminando hacia el pueblo para ver el festival, como ya se estaban acercando al lugar se podía ver las resplandecientes luces que hacia juego con la oscura noche, las chicas iban muy emocionadas luciendo sus Yukatas mientras conversaban animadamente de las prendas.

La Yukata de Zessica era de un hermoso color verde claro y tenía unos muchos cuadros de un color verde oscuro, la cinta que tenia puesta en su cintura era de color negra con flores rojas además la peineta que tenía Wong en su cabello era una flor de loto… Por otro lado la Yukata de Mikono era de color púrpura claro que tenía como dibujos unas rosas de color blanco y la cinta en su cintura era de color rosado oscuro y con un hermoso dibujo de una flor de loto, mientras que su cabello lo llevaba suelto… Los chicos que estaban a unos pasos más tras de ellas no se decían nada ya que Amata no le había gustado su Yukata que era de color rojo, pero tenía unos dibujos en ondas de color blanco, mientras la fina cinta que tenía alrededor de la cintura era verde manzana por otro lado la Yukata de Kagura era negra con unas líneas curvas en color azul y la cinta en su cintura era de color rojo.

Una vez que los chicos estuvieron caminado por el festival, Amata se olvido de su enojo y junto a Kagura se fue a jugar unos juegos del tiro al blanco y ambos chicos se ganaron unos peluches y se los dieron a sus novias, después pasaron por varias puestos de comida y compraron algunas cosas, mientras seguían caminando y viendo el lugar, cuando ya tenían tres horas en el festival ya faltaba poco para que comenzaran los fuegos artificiales los chicos llevaron a las chicas a una colina donde se verían mejor, pero ellos dijeron que iban a comprar unas cosas por lo que las dejaron solas.

Kagura llevo a Amata al bosque que estaba cerca del pueblo para estar alejados de las personas que estaban en el festival.

—Kagura a donde vamos, las chicas deben estar esperando por nosotros— le recordó el oji violeta a su amigo.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, agarro a Sora y lo apoyo de una gran roca que estaba en el lugar y le dio un casto beso en los labios —Amata no puedo soportarlo más, verte con esa Yukata me excita— susurro cerca del oído de su amigo — ¿Quiero hacerlo?— dijo mientras comenzaba a lamer el cuello del oji violeta y a través de la apertura del Yukata acariciaba su pecho con lentitud y delicadeza, haciendo que Amata suspirara de placer.

—"_No Amata recuerda que te prometiste que esta noche la pasarías con Zessica"—_ se repetía Sora una y otras vez en su mente, mientras sentía como el pelirrojo besaba y acariciaba su cuerpo con sutileza, ya se estaba dejando llevar por esas caricias —Lo siento Zessica— murmuro antes de que Kagura besara sus labios con deseo.

Amata alejo a su amigo y cambio de lugar con él — ¿Qué vas a hacer?— pregunto Kagura observando que su compañero se agacho.

—No creas que eres el único que se ha excitado, yo también me imagine algo así cuando te vi con tu Yukata puesta— le dijo mientras abría la Yukata del pelirrojo y sacaba su miembro —Por qué crees que quise venir al festival, acaso pensaste que solo era para ver los fuegos artificiales— menciono, llevándose el pene del oji dorado a la boca.

— ¡Aaaahh…. Siii! — gimió Kagura cuando sintió la humedad cavidad de su compañero atendiendo su miembro, llevo su mano derecha a la cabellera naranja para acariciarla e indicarle el ritmo que quería. Amata lentamente comenzó con un suave sube y baja, escuchado los gemidos que daba el pelirrojo, empezó a succionar el miembro de Kagura con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo y jugueteando de vez en cuando con sus testículo hasta que sintió que su compañero se correría, por lo que dejo su labor y apretó un poco el pene de su amigo para que no se corriera — ¡haa!... ¡Ugh! Porque…. Te detienes — reprocho el oji dorado.

Amata se puso de pie y miro a su amigo con una sonrisa irónica —No te molestes, pero quiero que te corras en otra parte— menciono, apartando a Kagura de la roca para apoyarse él —Y que estas esperando— susurro seductor, Kagura sonrió y se acerco para apartar la Yukata del peli naranja.

—No tienes nada abajo— se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

—Vine preparado para ti— y beso los labios de su compañero, Kagura tomo una de las piernas del peli naranja y la alzo un poco para hacer más cómoda la penetración, mientras Amata rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Demuri para no caerse, pero gimió fuertemente cuando el peli rojo entro en él —¡Haaa! Así Kagura…!— exclamo una vez que el pelirrojo comenzó a envestirlo con fuerza, causando placer a ambos, mientras Kagura lo penetraba, él comenzó a masturbarse y de vez en cuando besaba los labios de su amigo, estaba tan excitado por hacerlo en un lugar deferente, desde ese lugar podía ver el oscuro cielo nocturno y sus infinitas estrellas que brillaban tanto como los ojos dorado que lo veían con pasión, todo era tan magnífico, pero fue más maravilloso cuando los fuego artificiales comenzaron a escucharse y desde donde ellos estaban podían verlos Definitivamente ambos la estaban pasando estupendo y más porque esa era su última noche en el lugar y teniendo sexo a escondidas de sus novias, pero era una lástima que las chicas estuvieran solas.

"…_**Si no existía tal cosa como el límite del deseo. ¿Dónde íbamos a terminar?..."**_

_**Continuara **_


End file.
